


You are my everything

by Watupmydudes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers will come in in later chapters, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, Darcy Lewis is an instructor for the red room, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/F, I will tag them then, Lesbian Character, Protective Bucky Barnes, Red Room (Marvel), Still brainwashed tho, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watupmydudes/pseuds/Watupmydudes
Summary: Anastasia Petrov is seen as weak by most of peers in the red room, but Nataila Romanov knows that this is far from the truth. When the Winter Solider comes to the red room the other girls will also see this. In this story Anastasia will learn about love, family and a whole lot more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Waring: Mentioned of girls being in only undergarments and very minor character death

The woman holds on to a her little girl. "OK, love, they are going to take you away but I will you itd you again. Who here me?" The little girl nods, not really understanding what is happening. 

"Are you telling the child stupid myths?" A deep man's voice says. He walks up and pushes the woman down and grabs the girl by the wrist. He turns her around so she can watch another man straggler her mother. 

The child screams, "Stop!!" As loud as she can. 

"Hush, little Ana. You will become stronger because of this." The man says. The girl keeps crying and crying and crying. The man lifts the girl up and puts her face on his shoulder. He walks down the stairs and out the door. He goes up to a car and puts the girl in the back sit.

The car ride lasted thrity minutes. The little girl, or I guess Anastasia had stop crying and her eyes were puffy. When the car stopped, the man went into the back of the car and picked her up. He walks inside of a school and takes the girl to a office."Madme B, I have a new student for you." Madame B looks down at Anastasia. 

"She looks perfect." Madame B whispers, "When we train her she will become the perfect Assassin. Take her to Ms. Lewis."

"Yes ma'am." The man says, "Should I wash her face first?"

"Do what you want, just get her to Ms. Lewis today unharmed." Madame B says. The man nods and drags Anastasia to the bathroom. He takes an old rag, gets it wet and runs it hard and Anastasia's face. She is a pale girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. Madame B had said she would make the perfect assassin because no one would think a pretty girl like her would kill people.

The man grabs her the wrist and takes her to another office. A young woman sits there looking like she is deep in her work. "What is it?" She asks.

"I have a new recurit for you." The man says. The woman looked down at Anastasia. The woman's brown she's meeting Anastasia's blue ones. 

"Get out of here but leave her here." The woman says. The man nods and walks out the room, leaving Anastasia alone with the woman. "What are you thinking?" The woman asks. Anastasia mumbles something. "Speak at a volume I can hear you at." The woman says

"Are you Ms. Lewis?" Anastasia asks.

"Yes I am." Ms. Lewis says, "What's your name?"

"Anastasia" She answers.

"Is there a last name to that?" Ms. Lewis asks.

"Petrov" Anastasia says.

"Alright голубка I think we need to get you ready for the first night." Ms. Lewis says, "Did you have dinner tonight?"

"No." Anastasia answers. Ms. Lewis goes in to a cabinet and takes out a small roll of bread and gives it to Anastasia. She takes and takes a bite. Ms Lewis takes a comb out and starts brushing out Anastasia's hair. Ms. Lewis pulls Anastasia's hair into two braids.

"Now go to the first room on your right and go find a bed." Ms. Lewis says. Anastasia runs down to the room. There are a ton of girls in the room. Some are talking in hushed voices. There is one opened bed in the back of the room. She walks up to the bed and takes a sit on it. 

"Hey." A small voice says.

Anastasia looks around to find a girl around her size with beauitful red hair in braids. "Hello" Anastasia replies.

"Nice to meet you. My name Natasha." Natasha says.

"Why are telling me this? We just met and really you can't friends by saying your name." Anastasia says. She had tried to randomly introduce herself like this girl is now, but it never worked like that.

"You're right. Most of these girls don’t think like that though. My real name is Natalia. Don't tell any of the girls that though." Natalia says.

"Alright, Nat." Anastasia says

"Nat?" Natalia asks.

"A nickname. So I don't call you by your fake name and so the girls don't question it when I call you it." Anastasia says.

"Ok. I still don't know your name though." Natalia says.

"It's Anastasia." Anastasia responds. A bell rings through the room. "That's the curfew bell for us." Natalia says, "just lay down on the bed and wait to be cuffed." "What?" Anastasia says as she's laying down "You'll see." Natalia says while smirking. Ms. Lewis walks into the and starts putting girls wrist in cuffs. When she gets to Anastasia's bed she does it a bit harder than the others. Anastasia wakes up to a voice sweetly saying, "rise and shine". Ms. Lewis starts uncuffing everyone from their beds.

The girls walk in line to the mess hall where they have a small breakfeast. After breakfast the classes start. 

The first part of the day is about looks and being a girl.

"Always keep your back straight. You will look better like that." Madame B says.

Dance classes are hard and really show how brutal the red room was. The instructor lifts up the girls leg if they couldn't do it naturally then she would feel a lot of pain. Soon the instructor comes to Anastasia and does not hesitate to lift her leg up. She could the strain on her muscles and it hurt. She tried her hardest to fight back the tears that came rolling down her cheeks. Her leg was eventually let go of and she could see Ms. Lewis looking at her from the window.

Seduction. They got to watch the older students practice it. Their lean bodies covered by only a bra and underwear. The moments planed to control the poor innocent people that would later be killed. Anastasia could not help but watch.

"Fighting." Ms. Lewis says, "You train to gracful in your fighting. Keep your core strong and move like you are dancing. At the end of class two of you will fight. One of them will have to kill the other, so pay attention to what I do." She waves over a tall blonde haired man. They get a fighting stance and Ms. Lewis counts down. The man starts throwing punches but Ms. Lewis keeps her hand in front of her face. When the man aims for her stomach but she quickly moves her hand and grabs his fist. She pushes it with great force and flips herself around to seen her legs charging at his side. Her leg is pinning him to the ground with her foot. "That is how you fight." Ms. Lewis says, "Get into groups of two. Spar, no killing or injuring."

Anastasia goes to a section of the room and looks over at Natalia. Natalia sends her a little smirk and walks over to her. She gets into the stance that Ms. lewis showed them. Anastasia stands there looking confused. "Get into the stance, принцесса." Natalia says.

"Do even know what to do after getting into said stance?" Anastasia questions.

"No, just making it up as I go along." Natalia says. Anastasia rolls her eyes and does the same. "3..2..1...GO!" Natalia says. She starts by swinging her leg around causing Anastasia to be caught of guard and falling. "You thought I go easy on you, принцесса?" Natalia jokes. Anastasia rolls her eyes before launching at Natalia's legs causing Nat to fall. She was now on top of Nat. "I saw that from a mile away, Liebe." Natalia uses the force of her body roll them over so that she was on top.

"Are you sure about that?" She asks. Anastasia lifts her foot up and kicks Natalia so she can get out from her. Whe she slides out she trys herself around and stands up again. Natalia also gets up and says, "Nice move.". Anastasia rolls her eyes once again. They continue like this for a while.

"Alright, girls. Stop fighting." Ms. Lewis says, "Two of you will do the whole fight to the death, and the lucky two are Alexandra and Vera." A girl with brown walks up. She looks strong and powerful and the other girl has black hair. She is very skinny and eyes are puffy probably from crying. Ms. Lewis looks like she is going going to throw up but regains composer quickly. "3....2....1....go." She says.

The bigger girl attacks with deadly accuracy and the skinny girl keeps falling every five minutes. The fight only lasts five minutes with the snap of the small girls neck. The bell for the end of class rings. The girls walk out of the room. Anastasia feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around to see Ms. Lewis standing there. "Meet me tonight after curfew." Ms. Lewis says. Anastasia nods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cursing in this chapter   
> Also I know nothing about fighting.

Anastasia was confused. Ms. Lewis was asking her to leave the room pass curfew. She went over to Natalia and asked, "Hey, Nat. Just out of curiosity I was wondering if it would be possible to leave the room pass curfew?" Natalia blinks in shock at the question she was being asked.

"I guess if you find a way to pick the locks of your cuff you could, but you you would have to do it pass the third bell." Natalia answers.

"Why pass the third bell?" Anastasia asks.

"I will tell you why if you tell me why you want to know." Natalia points out.

Anastasia sighs and said, "Ms. Lewis asked me to meet her in her office past curfew." Natalia looks into her eyes for a while. Anastasia stands her ground by looking back calmly.

"The reason you have to do it pass the third bell is because the older students keep watch until their curfew bell rings, and that bell is the third bell" Natalia states, "And if you want help then all you have to do is tell me what Ms. Lewis had to tell you." Natalia gives her little smirk and a wink.

The girls have a small dinner. Halfway through the meal Anastasia feels a small tap on her shoulder. ”Newbie. I just want you to know you will not make it past the week." The winner of the fight says.

"What makes you say that?" Anastasia asks, trying to not to sound scared.

"You are sloppy when you fight and you clearly had no skill." The girl says.

"Shut up, Vera." Natalia says, coming to her friend's defence.

"Oh, Natasha. You think just because you are talented means you survive but there is so much to this than just being Natasha." Vera says.

"Same can be said about, Vera or should I says Мудак." Natalia says.

"You bitch." Vera mumbles as she walks away. Anastasia feels a smirk on her face.

The girls are taken back to their room. Natalia and Anastasia walk to their beds and sit there. Although some girls are talking Natalia and Anastasia stay quiet, not really knowing what to talk about. Soon the first, their, bell rings. Ms. Lewis walks into the room and begins cuffing all of the girls. She takes Anastasia's hand and cuffs her. 'Wait, what?' She thinks. She moves her wrist, and feels it almost but she stops it before it does. Natalia gives her looks and Anastasia shows that the cuff almost opens. 'Stay awake.' Natalia mouths, and Anastasia nods.

Hours past by until the third bell rings. Anastasia goes to stand up but she can see the faint out line of Natalia ushering her to stay down. After a few minutes Natalia gives her a thumbs, which she guesses means go. She moves her wrist all the way until it frees her all the way. She tries to take quiet steps and it kinda works. She gets to the door praying that it will open and it does.

She walks out of the room. She moves over a room over, Ms. Lewis's office. She grabs the handle and twist it, and Ms. Lewis is working hard next to a pile of papers. "Nice to see you. I'm happy you made it to my room.

"So, why did you want me your here?" Anastasia asks.

"I've been watching you. I know that is creepy but I think I need teach you more." Ms. Lewis says.

"What could you teach me?" Anastasia asks.

"How to fight." Ms. Lewis answers.

"But you teach everyone how to fight." Anastasia points out.

"That was called watching children train, not teaching them to fight." Ms. Lewis says.

"Alright, Ms. Lewis." Anastasia says.

"Please call me Darcy." Ms. Lewis, or Darcy responds, "Now I want you to get into a fighting stance." Anastasia got into the position that she and Natalia did in training. Darcy went up to Anastasia and moved Anastasia's arms around. "One fist should always be in front of your face and the other in front of your torso." Darcy tells her.

"What about my legs?" Anastasia asks.

"You fight with your legs, and just need to pay attention to what's going on around you." Darcy says, "Now, try to do this kick." Darcy gets into a fighting stance by the punching bag and swings her back leg to hit the punching bag. Anastasia puts her leg back and looks at Darcy.

"Good, now swing a punch at the bag." Darcy says. Anastasia takes a good punch at it and Ms. Lewis nods. The lesson continues and Anastasia learns how do all of those moves with grace and style.

Anastasia walks back to the and quietly gets into her bed. Darcy had given her a key so that way she could cuff herself. She tries to get as comfortable as she can and goes to sleep for the last few hours of the night.

She woke up to the sound of the all too cheery "good morning". She got uncuffed along with the rest of the girls. The girls walk in a line to get breakfast.

" So, what did Ms. Lewis want to talk about?" Natalia asked.

"She wanted to teach me how to fight." Anastasia answered.

"She teaches everyone how to fight." Natalia states bluntly.

"To out it in her terms 'that was called watching children train not teaching them how to fight.'" Anastasia replies.

"Alright, alright." Natalia answers.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a few weeks since the first time Dacy Lewis and Anastasia had a private lesson. Anastasia was quite good at fighting but at the end of the first week Darcy told her to play dumb and fight as if she if she had to figure it out herself. Of course they didn't train every night some nights Darcy said she couldn't have Anastasia in her room. Although some nights the two would just sit in Darcy's and talk. Tonight was one of those nights.

"Why are you here? I mean, you seem to be way too nice to teach here." Anastasia blurts out.

"I was taken from my house as a child and they trained me, like you. I was one out of the few in my class to survive." Darcy says looking out of the window.

" I'm sorry for asking." Anastasia mumbles.

"Why?" Darcy asks.

"You just looked so sad when I ask." Anastasia says, a bit louder than before.

"It's just compicated. " Darcy says softly. She looked up at the clock and said, "It's time for you to get back to your room."

Anastasia walked back to her room and got into bed. She cuffed herself back onto the bed and sighed. It had been a long day and even though she enjoyed seeing Darcy it did give her less time to sleep. Soon her eyes grow heavy and she finds her self falling asleep.

She finds herself in an old house. Anastasia felt like she had been here before but she couldn't put her finger on where she was. That was until she saw the woman standing in the house. The woman was her mother, and the house was the house she lived in before the red room. It felt like it was forever ago that she lived in this house even though she was taken by the red room a few weeks ago.

" Oh, Anastasia. " Her mother says, "I am so sorry, but you have to stay strong."

" Is this a dream?" Anastasia ask. It had to be, for her mother was dead.

"Yes," Her mother says, "But that doesn't make any less real."

Anastasia wakes up and soon enough she hears the " good morning. "

At breakfast Anastasia couldn't help but think about the dream she had. " But that doesn't make any less real", those word ring in her head over and over and over again. "Hey, earth to Anastasia." Natalia says, waving her hand infront of Anastasia.

"Yeah." Anastasia says as she looks up.

"You've been acting weird all day. Are you ok?" Natalia asks.

Anastasia smiles. "Yeah everything's fine." She says smiling, "but it's just that..." She trails off, her smile falling.

"It's just that what?" Natalia says, encouraging Anastasia to go on.

"It's just that I had a really weird dream last night." Anastasia gets out her body shaking at the thought of it

"So what happened?" Natalia asks.

"It was about my mother. I think. My mother was there but it was like she was talking to me, and when I asked her if it was just a dream she said 'yes but that doesn't make it any less real.'" She explained. To Anastasia, saying it out loud made it even more weird.

"Sounds pretty weird." Natalia says, "must be the stress." Anastasia nods at the statement, since it's pretty stressful to be in a place training you to a merciless killer.

After breakfast they through their normal routine. Today they were doing things themselves instead of watching the older girls. Well, except for learning how to seduce people because their bodies hadn't fully developed yet.

They practice fighting outside, barefoot. By now, they all know the drill, get into pairs and practice. Natalia and Anastasia get together and begin to fight. Natalia begins throwing kicks at Anastasia and Anastasia doges them. At one point Anastasia goes down to the grow and swings her legs under Natalia. Natalia jumps up and Anastasia takes the opportunity to knock her down. She positions herself intop of Natalia. Natalia kicks up knee up into Anastasia and Anastasia falls back. The fighting goes on like this until they hear say, "Stop!"

All of the girls get up and stand in their clump. "Now it's time for two of you to fight to the death." Darcy says. Anastasia can feel all of the girls,including herself, tense up. Darcy looks at the paper and the woman freezes. She then clears her thoart and then says, "Alla, and" there is a pause, "Anastasia." Anastasia makes her hands into fist, as she walks up go the middle of the room. She looks at her opponent, Alla. Alla has brown hair and blue eyes. The two of them get into a fighting stance and Anastasia can hear the count down from Darcy and the "go" and the two girls begin fighting.

It is a blur to Anastasia on what happened but she remembers a lot of kicking and punch. She gets Alla into a headlock and Alla is struggling. She looks up at Darcy and Darcy nods. Anastasia breathes and she snaps the neck of Alla. Anastasia watches as they take the girl away. She walks back to Natalia and the group begins walking away.

As they walk to the dinning room Anastasia feels a hand against her own and she looks to see that Natalia holding her hand and rubbing it. Anastasia didn't want to get caught, so she didn't make a big deal about it, and she think it was pretty comforting.

The day continues on and soon enough the girls are in the room. The numbers are already going down from what started as 40-50 girls to now around 30. Some girls were lost to the "death fights" they had at times but some just showed weakness and were gone the next day. No one could say that it wasn't twisted. The thing is that it seemed like she was forgetting things like morals. She didn't notice that the number of was falling was a bad thing or that they were too young for this. God, what were they doing?

While Anastasia was deep in thought Darcy walks into the room. During these weeks Darcy was look more and more stressed and she sweared that she one time heard Darcy mumble 'fucking hydra'. The normal routine began with each of the girls being put to bed with the handcuffs. Anastasia checked to see if the handcuff was loose and it wasn't. Anastasia let sleep fall over her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this chapter is going to be a bit darker. This is a red room fanfic so they are going to be trying to break the girls.

The months had passed and winter was coming. It was cold even though it was the middle of November. Anastasia Petrov was not cold. Even though she found it cool she did not find it cold enough for the girls be shaking in the cafeteria, for it to be snowing and for some of the girls go wake up with a blue tint to there lips. They were currently learning how to braid their hair. Doing a normal braid was easy enough but the perfect looking French braid Darcy had was hard to make. For her at least. Some of the girls had gotten the hang of it right away and they now had their hair laying perfecting down their backs. Anastasia had done the braid once again her small fingers sore from doing it over and over again and her head pounding from having the braids being pulled out with one tank from Madame B. Her body tensed as Madame B walk by and instead of her hair being yanked the woman lead into her ear and whispered "Nice work, young one." She nodded and the woman continued to do rounds.

The day continued and they were now out in the fighting courtyard, which only seem a foot clear while the rest was covered in snow. Darcy took out a simple knife and said, "A knife is a great tool, if you how to use it. It can go undeceted, and can be used from a short range," Darcy stabs the arm of one of the men who were next to her. Blood beings to pour out from his arm and he walks out the courtyard, glaring at Darcy. She continues with her speech, "And from a long range." She then uses the blood soaked knife to throw right by the ear of one of the men who was leaning against the wall. "Any questions?" She asks and none of the girls raise their hands.

The remaining men place knives out on the snow and put up a target. The target is in the shape of a human body with small circles in some areas. The girls line up in a perfectly straight line. At the being of the line is Vera and at the end is a small girl whose name Anastasia can't remember. Vera starts off by hitting the target right in the circle in the middle of it's head. The continues with most of the girls hired the biggest circle in the stomach. Anastasia steps up and she picks up the knife it feels heavy in her hands but instead getting the feel for the knife she throws it right at the circle in the middle of the chest. She then walks away to the bench and sits down. Up next was Natalia. She did a simple hit to the stomach with ease and she sat down.

Finally, after several mode girls went, the small girl was up. She was terrible at it to say the least. She used each and every knife but none of them land on the circle. Anastasia heard a small tsk and Madame B. was in the doorway. All of the girls stood up and looked over at the woman. "This can't do." She as she walked up to the girl. When she went to touch the girl backed away. Madame pointed at Anastasia and said, "You, come on up." She stood up and walked up to the woman. "Now, dear, I want you to stand right infront of the target, alright?" Anastasia nodded and ran upfront of the target. "Now," Madame said turning to the small girl, "I want you to throw the knives around her. Two near each arm, two near her each of her legs, one on either side of her head and one above her head. Each knife to be right by her body. Anastasia tenses up after hearing the woman's instructions to the other. "Got that?" Madame asks and the small girl nods.

The girl picks up the first knife and throws it at Anastasia's arm. It lands right by her arm with a thud. Anastasia flinches and she looks down to see the knife so close to her arm that it almost impaled it. She looks back up and closes her eyes as she tries to stay still. After a few seconds she hears another knife and see can't help but wince. After a few more seconds another knife is thrown at her other arm, and then another a few seconds after that. Tears begin to build up and all she can think is 'don't cry, don't cry'. The girl the moved down to Anastasia's legs with a few seconds in-between each time a knife is thrown. The knives are thrown so close to her legs that she can feel the knives land. Each a knife lands and the cold blade touches her skin. As she feels the fourth knife land she has to fight against the tears from coming even harder. After another few seconds the first knife that land near her head is thrown. The thud is so loud that it rings out in her ears. After another pause she has to bite on her lip to keep herself from screaming out 'hurry up already!' The second one lands with the same loud thud. Then after what felt like the longest time the final knife is thrown

Anastasia opens her eyes. She the small girl crying and she looks Anastasia in the eyes and screams out, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Anastasia says nothing but deep inside feels pity for the small girl. She looks up at Madame B. and the woman's nods as if to say, 'you can go now'. She walks back to where she was sitting and looks forward like the rest of the girls. She wants to go up to the girl who was now crying and tell her it's alright but she is terrified of what Madame B. would do.

"You may go now." Madame tells the girls. The girls begin to walk out but as the small girl begins to leave Madame B. stops her. "Not you." Her cold voice rings through the room and the girls walk slightly faster than normal.

After they get their dinners and sit down Natalia asks, "Are you alright?"

Anastasia's chest tightens and she manages the breath out, "No. I feel sick."

"Don't throw please. I mean it's alrighty bad for the rest of us that we can't cover our legs with leggings when we are normal and get cold." Natalia says, "I mean we can't deal with the lingering smell of throw up on top of that."

Anastasia laughs and says, "You guys are weak."

"No, just normal people." Natalia responds. Anastasia laughs again and continues to eat her food

After dinner the girls go back to the room. In the middle of the room is a quilt. Anastasia looks over at Natalia and Natalia just gives her a shurg. Then all of a sudden one girl runs up to the quilt and grabs it. Vera then simply puts out her foot and trips the girl. Another girl, Alyona begins to pull at the quilt. Soon the rest of girls join the fight. Well except Anastasia. She did not get that cold. She watches as the girls kick and scream as they try and get the quilt. One moment one girl would have and the next another girl would. It soon ended when all the other girls were tried out and Natalia simply grabbed the quilt from the floor and went to her bed.

Soon the first bell rang and everyone else got into bed. Some of them got into bed without any complaints while some gurmbled and gave Natalia nasty looks. Darcy walks in and she looks unwell. Several hairs are coming out of her braid, her is a ghostly pale and deep dark circles are under her eyes. She begins to cuff each of the girls to their beds. Her hands are shaking and when is cuffing Nina she passes out.

The girls look at each other in shock, but Anastasia looks down at the woman who had become her mentor. Her body felt numb as you of the men picked her up. After he takes her away another man cuffs them and little did the girls know that that was the beginning of so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Yes the knife throwing sequence was inspired by Divergent. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy wakes up to a soft bed and Erik, who was probably trying to get around his headdoaround what had happened. "I never thought I see at my bedside." She says in an attempt to lighten the move.

"Is every fucking thing a joke to you?" He asks. He was in his fifties by now and sometimes Darcy thought that he was probably going to snap one day.

"Well, it certainly helps lighten the mood, now does it?" Darcy snapped back.

Erik sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "What happened?" He asks.

"I passed out." She tells him.

"But why did you pass out?" He says. His filled with concern and for a moment there Darcy thought he actually cared.

Then she remembers all the unspeakable things he made her do. "If I had to guess it's probably because you guys had me overworking myself." She all but yelled. No telling was around, for it was too "unlady like". Stupid red room, stupid teachers, stupid people in general.

Erik smirks and chuckles. " That's right, always our fault." He tells her, "You know. I remember a time when came from the orphanage, excited to have a place in this world."

" I have no place in this world." She says automatically. Ever since she was a little girl they had drilled that saying into her head.

"Correct." He says, "Now, I except you to back to work by the time the day start."

With that he left the room

\-----------

There were a few you thought Darcy was weak. Anyone who thought so was dead by now but Darcy enjoyed having all of the men fear her so she made sure they did. She walked into the cafeteria, and saw the normal sence, girls eating a small breakfast, the teachers and men keeping an eye them and the ever present ticking cloak.

To be honest, the cloak always got on Darcy's nerves and some days it seemed louder than on other days. The only worst than the cloak was the bell and that bell rang in three, two, one. It sounds and everyone is set in motion, even Darcy. She walks down to the courtyard with girls around the ages of 10 and 11. That is the age when only the girls who have the right kind of will to survive and they begin to kill the girls who are not deemed ready. To Darcy, it was better to die early on then to make to the age where you never know when you will be killed

Darcy had never liked using brute force but at times she had to say it was better then ballet. To her it was and always be perfect show of what the red room is. She had seen a real ballet before, and it was story. The red room made the girls do the moments without any emotion. Just do this, and do that. Just like an army general would, and the girls were like soldiers. In a way, the red room was a training camp

The day draged on. Darcy saw Anastasia, and she wanted to see how the young girl was doing. Anastasia did not study the offensive moves when she watched the older girls fight, but the defensive ones. She understood that survival was important, and came above most things, if not all. Even in the few months she had known the young girl she could see the changes. Fewer tears, and harder eyes. The first year in Red Room was when the conditioning was placed into the girls minds.

Darcy walked back to her office, and double checked her bag. She knew it wasn't the time, but she had to always be ready. She took her braid out, and put on her glasses. She let her body relax, and she began looking through the files once again. She had managed to steal the files right before they were burned, and even though it was risky she would use them for her work. One of the most interesting files she had stolen was the Winter Solider file. If she didn't know better she would try to find the man, and save him. Thankfully, she knew better.

The hours passed by as Darcy continues to work. It wasn't much but it would mentally prepare her Hydra. If she still was still here when they finally come to the Red Room. She looks at the cloak in her small office, and she makes her way to the room to "tuck the girls in". Her heels clicked through the hallways. She was in the room by the time the bell rang. She began to cuff each of the girls to their beds. She pretended to lock Anastasia's cuff, but she just turned it in the opposite direction than the direction to lock it. She turned off the lights and let the girls sleep.

Anastasia comes to her office a few hours later. The young girl makes sure to lock the door behind her after she enters the office. "Hello," Darcy says. Her voice sounded more tired than normal.

"Are you alright?" The young girl asks.

"Yes, just tired." Darcy answers.

"What happened last night?" Anastasia asks.

"It's hard to explain." Darcy says, "Now let's see how you are doing with your kicks."

In the far reaches of space, a golden child hears news of an event that could change the course of history.

She waits until the final bell to pack away her work. Soon the young girl walks through the door. Her soft bl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik is an Oc btw.  
> Also, I wanted that cosmic bit because I like mystery, and I have a mystery planed.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few years since Anastasia was first taken to the Red Room. Now at the ripe old age of ten, she was basically a completely different person. She had discovered a few things about herself in those years. 1) Her favorite weapon was a knife. 2) She never got cold. Even if it was negative 32 degrees she wouldn't get cold. 3) She enjoyed boxing. The quick jabs made it to protect herself and take on an opponent.

Currently, the remaining girls were all lined up. None of them had any idea why. Anastasia stood next to Natalia and looked around the room. All of the students were there. The ones who were younger then her were sitting, and anyone who were her age or older were standing. Madame walked up infront of them, and cleared her throat. "We have started an alliance," she says, "One that will stay strong for years to come. Today, you who are standing, will get the prelivge and the honor of fighting the greatest assassin to ever live. The Winter Solider."

Two men walk up. One has short brown hair that is under a red cap. He is a wearing a green jump suit. The other man has shoulder length hair, and cold emotionless gray eyes. He has a metal arm with a star on the shoulder. Anastasia has never seen anything like it.

" Now" Madame continues, "You are allowed to team up, and use any fighting style, but there will be no killing."

" Yes, Madame." The girls all say in unison. Anastasia couldn't help but notice the man with the red hat whisper something to the the man with the metal arm. The metal arm man looks back at her, and she looks away. She subconsciously gets closer to Natalia.

The group of girls are lined up infront of the man. Anastasia stays in the back. A few people gave her looks, and she could basically hear them say 'coward'. Darcy begins the count that she had heard time and time again, and the fight starts.

A few of the girls run at him, but he takes them out with ease. Others try to attack him from behind, but they are also taken out. Anastasia looks around the room and sees a pole that seems semi-easy to climb. She runs up to it and begins to climb it. She wraps her arms around the pole and begins to pull herself up. She does this for awhile until she reaches the top. She pulls herself on to the beem that reaches across the room. When she gets a chance to relax, she finds that she is sweating and out of breath. She looks down at the fight and sees that the man is winning, and isn't even breaking a sweat.

She tries to read the situation, but can't come up with anything. That is, until she realizes that his face is expose. That means if she were to get a hit to it she could be adle to distract him enough for another girl to pin him down.

She swings down from the pole, and kicks him in the face. The kick doesn't completely knock him over, but it shocks him enough that his face is forced back. Anastasia falls to the grow, but she able to flip herself back onto her feet. Her wrist hurts like hell, but she can manage. She can see that a few girls, including Natalia, were able to pin the man. A wistle blows and everyone gets up.

The girls go back to their classes like nothing happened. Through out the day Anastasia realizes that her wrist still hurts, and that there are more people watching over the lessons. Ballet is harder than it usually is. Anastasia thinks it's because of the fact that holding her wrist in the correct way makes it hurt worst.

When they are training to fight, the metal arm man comes back. He wasn't doing much except looking over the session with those cold gray eyes of his. It puts on edge and she just wishes that he could go away. Today they were training with guns, which Anastasia felt uncomfortable using. She could usually hit the target, but she was not great at rapid fire. She does manage it, even though she nearly drop the gun multiple times thanks to her wrist.

As the girls leave the class, the metal arm man takes Natalia by the shoulder and holds her back in the court yard. Anyway, the day went on, and Natalia was back by dinner. "What happened back there?" Anastasia asks.

"He wanted to see what I could." She answers.

"Why?" Anastasia asks.

"I don't know." Natalia says, "Also are you OK?"

" Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asks.

"Just that your hand is shaking. " Natalia says.

Anastasia looks down at her hand and sees that it is shaking slightly. It must be from her wrist being too weak to hold up her hand. She mentally forces her hand to stop shaking, and she says, "Strange. I have no idea why."

" Maybe it's broken from when you fell down earlier today." Natalia says.

"No, it doesn't hurt." Anastasia lies.

"Really because you've been holding it like it is all day." Natalia says.

"So? It's not that big a deal." Anastasia says, "I can just fight through it."

" You can, but it's still broken." Natalia points out.

"It'll heal." Anastasia says.

"Might take awhile." Natalia says.

"I know, but I have no idea what they would do if I were to tell them." Anastasia says, trying to keep her voice steady.

Natalia sighs and says, "Fair."

Soon it was time for the girls to go to sleep. When last bell rang, Anastasia got up and went to Darcy office. At one point she hears footsteps behind, and she begins to walk faster. As she walks faster the footsteps walk faster, and soon she is running. She goes behind the wall that is right infront of a room with the lights off. She sits down by it, and puts her knees to her chest. Shortly after the metal arm man walk by her. He turns around, and sees her right there. He doesn't say anything. He just grabs her by the arm and drags her to a room.


	7. Chapter 7

Anastasia looked up at the man that seem to tower her. She could he was around six feet, and all of his muscle didn't help either. His face was blank and gave nothing away. Anastasia tried to copy his expression so he wouldn't see how terrified she was. "What were you doing out pass curfew?" He asked and his voice was strict. It was weird. He had said it with hardly any emotion. Her stomach seem to turn, but not out of fear. It was something else, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

She stayed silent and met the man's eyes. They were a strange blue-gray that showed little to no emotion. "What were you doing?" He asked again, and in the same monotone voice. She continued to stay silent. "I could tell one of your teachers, or I could beat you right here." He said.

Anastasia bit her tongue to keep her from saying something like "please don't." He kneeled down and met her gaze. She looked back at while still keeping up her poker face. He looked at her and tilted his head in confusion. He got back up and walked over to the door.

He opened the door and mumbled something that sounded like, "You remind me of someone. ” He then looked back at her and said, " Go back to your room, and make sure you're not caught."

She rushed out the door and didn't look back. She ran through the halls. When she got to her room, she opened the door and locked herself onto her mattress. She tried to sleep, but she couldn't. Something about the man was off. It was like he wasn't human. It was like he had no emotions, but the way he looked it her was what really made her feel weird. Her head was aching. It wasn't a normal headache, though. It was painful. So painful that she couldn't work around her thoughts. She could feel herself sliping out of consicnence.

Anastasia woke up, and Darcy was beginning to unhandcuff everyone. He head didn't hurt as much, but it was still there in the back of her mind.

That man seemed to be everywhere. He would survey the girls as they trained, and he would often let his eyes linger on Anastasia or Natalia. It gave Anastasia an unnerving feeling, and made it hard to focus. It didn't help that every time her eyes trailed off to Natalia that her stomach turned in a weird way. She ignored the feeling by thinking about the pain in her and wrist. God, she hated this.

Anastasia hated English. The language felt weird on her tongue, and it made no sense. The letters didn't look too bad, since she had picked up German somewhere, she didn't know where though. It was still a terrible language, but very useful when it came to assassinating people. They teacher had told them that most people who needed to be "offed" mainly spoked that language. They had to recite a phrase in English. Something conversational, and they had to say in a perfect American, British, New Zealand, Canadian, and Australian accent. Even if they can be similar accents.

"Hello how are you tonight? " Anastasia asked in an American accent. Her voice was shaking, and she phrase in the other accents. The teacher wrote down a few notes and nodded. He went on to the other students. Anastasia heard one girl mess up and mentally cringed, for when they were learning French, one girl messed up and they never saw her again.

At dinner, Natalia asked Anastasia, "How are you feeling?"

" Alright." Anastasia said.

"That's good." Natalia said. The two ate in silence. "The Winter Soldier is training me." Natalia said.

"Oh." Anastasia said, not really knowing how to respond. 

"Yeah, I call him Yakov." Natalia tells her.

"I've always liked that name." Anastasia admits to her friend.

The day soon ends, and the girls go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, that last line could have been better. Well, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
